epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/The Phantom of the Opera vs The Mask. Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory
^Lackadaisically* Hey guys, it's me...MitandTK,shit. TKandMit, with a new- oh hey what's this? ^Picks up the Mask of Loki and puts it on* WOOO! HERE WE HAVE A NEW BATTLE WITH TWO MASKED FIGURES GOING FACE TO FACE. It's the mysterious title character from The Phantom of the Opera coming up against Stanley Ipkiss, the one who dons this mask in the movie, The Mask! This suggestion was brought to me by by this AWC. Thanks pal, I enjoyed writing it! Cast Epic Lloyd as The Phantom Nice Peter as Stanley Ipkiss, The Mask George Watsky as V (V for Vendetta) Battle E-e-e-epiiic Raaap Baaattles oooof Miiitstooooryyy! The Mask! Versus! THE PHANTOOOM OF THE OOOOPERAAA! Begin! Haha! Held aghast by this ass in this mask, I am of Gaston! You’re having blasts against the mafia, I’m the Phantom! Stanley Ipkiss is a little bitch, luckless, no success, Tricksters never win against this man that got his mistress! I’m a classic, Son, your sequel was a cinema disgrace! You’re a waste, I’m a performer that can’t be upstaged! Im here! Over there! I disappeared without a trace, I have the coup de grace! You’re bizarre, green with envy, you’re all over the place, Loki’s on your face! Now, I'm just a good guy, doing what I gotta do to get by, But you? I think you're outta your mind, a kidnapping, bad guy... Ipkiss slowly puts the Mask of Loki on...* Blblblbl...Woooo, woohoo! Ssssmokin'! Hi there, Erik! You're so pathetic! I'm loony, energetic, I spit it hectic! Christine stuck around 'cause you're so symphathetic! I have Loki! Yeah! At least I don't have Mr. Potato-Head for a face, I'm a disgrace? Please! Even your mother never kissed you, you never got first base! You're lonely, afer prima donnas; the Opera's problems at the gala, I'm ballin', a comedy extravaganza! You're being sent straight to Valhalla! You’re an unSUITable, waste of a neutral job in your stupid cubicle, Your script is something unusual, I'm from a novella and a musical! P-A-R-T-Why do you even try in my party? Ooh! Somebody stop me! I'm fighting the whole mafia! You just kidnapped Christine's sexy body! You’re kooky, loony, and delirious! I'm interesting, romantic; mysterious! Romantic? You almost blew up the theatre! You're obsessed! I'm a comedy/action double feature! voice from the shadows is heard* The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him. ...Who goes there?! Spare the rod. What the hell is going on?! steps out from the shadows.* Voila! Evey and I, the unbelievable vigilante Attacking, two various fiends with vast vanity! Very vile foes; not even frightening villains. V's very victorious with Evey's army of a million! Violently vanquishing these ficticious winches, Whose only wish is following desires of their vixens! En guarde! Phantom fathoms kidnappin' to hear her say he's vastly handsome! Oh, and Jim? Carrey's random, mafia has him by ransom; throws unvalued tantrums! You couldn't bomb an Opera? Evey's taken out Parliament! Insubordinate and determinant, V's closing this masked tournament! My country wants its well-deserved freedom, we have been let loose! So, vamoose! Step to V, the fifth of November remembers thy noose. Who won?! Who's next? You decide! Epic! '''cuts his symbol arround the announcer.* '''Ummm...rap battles of Mitstory... Who won? The Phantom The Mask V Category:Blog posts